1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to towing cables, ropes and related apparatus, and more specifically to an improved quick-release mechanism to be utilized in conjunction with towlines, especially as used with water sports implements such as kneeboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many water sports, such as water skiing and kneeboarding, utilize a towline and handle to pull the rider along the water surface behind a powerboat. For example, in the case of kneeboarding, the kneeboard rider is typically pulled from a stationary starting position floating in the water, with the rider lying prone upon the kneeboard and grasping the handle of the towline, thence up to a sufficient speed where the kneeboard and its rider are planing on top of the water surface. At this point, the kneeboard rider can pull himself up to a kneeling position on the kneeboard and continue his ride in the traditional manner.
However, due to the great water resistance encountered during this transitional pullout to planing speed, it can be difficult for such a kneeboard rider to manually hold onto the towline handle. In addition, once planing speed has been reached, the kneeboard rider must attempt to raise himself to the desired kneeling position on the kneeboard while simultaneously holding on to the towline handle against the pull of the boat, which can be very awkward to do. Furthermore, for safety and aesthetic reasons, it is inappropriate to simply permanently fasten the towline to the kneeboard.